


Welcome to Stife Bakery

by KageyamaSh



Series: The weather twin [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Can you guess who is she/he?, Cloud and Lightning are twins, F/M, Genesis has a lover, Hope is 26 or 27, M/M, Strife Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageyamaSh/pseuds/KageyamaSh
Summary: Welcome to Strife Bakery. We serve the best and delicious bread and cake.





	

“For the next few weeks, we will have to keep an eye on the activity within the Life Stream. From the data we had found, we still have to make sure to erase all the trace of ‘calamity from the sky’.”

“Director, there’s a report from SOLDIER department mention about decrease in……”

Hope Estheim, Director of the New Academia is the new active agency that began in preservation of Life Stream since the end of the reign of ShinRa Company. Although the whole company had disbanded, they still wish to keep the SOLDIER program while researches for alternative energy resource to keep the human enhance system.

Progressions in works run smoothly and he had hope that within another six months their biggest project - Jenova Elimination - will come to an end. He had also plan to take a long vacations after this. However……

“Director Estheim!” Being single has its pros and cons.

Well, he will be able to concentrate in his work is the main benefits for being single. Though, he wonders will he be able to find THE ONE for him. It’s not that the girls from the academy were bad looking. It just, they just never feel right.

“Good afternoon, Professor Estheim.”

From the way those girls and some boys sequel like there is no tomorrow, Hope has the idea who is – are – visiting. When he turns around, bingo!

“Mr. Fair, Commanders, and General Sephiroth. Please, just Hope is sufficient. What brings you to my Academy today? I hope this is not one of Mr. Fair scheme again.” Hope teased the youngest First SOLDIER.

“Why is it always me have to do with us being together?” Zack sniffs at the corner of the room, drawing circle and a mini mushroom on his head.

Everyone sweat drops with the overgrown baby antic.

“Anyway, I heard there is a new bakery operates just right the corner down the street. Aerith told me they sold the most delicious cake and bread. I thought maybe we can try it together since Angeal, Gen and Seph are quite free these days.”

“Pardon me, Mr. Fair, we hardly free these days as you are the only one who wouldn’t keep his butt sitting to do his works as a First.” Genesis huffs while trying to return to his book, as if Zack had offense them, well, him.

“That is Zack for you. We can’t ever win over his argument. Sides, its lunch time, I could use come sweet food before continue my works later.” Angeal said while fondly ruffle his student’s spike.

“Yeah, make sure to wear him out or we will have the whole evening with a sugar high puppy messing the whole building.” Genensis smirks at his childhood friend along with Sephiroth and Hope.

Angeal coughs trying to hide his embarrassment while Zack blushes a deep red rival the strawberry. Decide to spare the poor First puppy, Hope voices out his decision.

“I could use the time to learn about the Mako since we cannot finish the topic from the last meeting.”

“Sure, but we have to talk on the way, am starving now.” To emphasis his word, Zack’s stomach make a very loud growl which cause some Academician laugh again.

“Lead the way then, Mr. Fair.”

“Alrighty, come, some of their cake might be sold out if we weren’t fast enough.” Zack hops away like an excited puppy who master allows to walk around the town.

“Angeal, where did he get all those energy?” Sephiroth was curios decide to ask.

“Coffee.” Angeal sighs.

Both Sephiroth and Genesis give an ‘Oh…’ and that explain everything they want to know. Hope gives weak laugh but decide to follow the elite SOLDIER exit the building.

“As you see, we had come to……”

 

========================================================================================================

 

“Thank you, please come again!” Serah Farron-Strife waves and smiles to the costumers exit the bakery.

“Serah, is Could back yet?” Another strawberry blonde exits the back kitchen.

“No, he said the delivery will take another 30 minutes to reach Edge.”

“I see, then, Nibel Berry-Tart is temporary sold out. The ingredient is running low, we have to buy from the Seventh Heaven.”

“I could take a rest now. What do you need?”

“Here, we need Nibel Berry, Olive and flour, oh and Chocobo eggs if you can find it.”

“Alright, will be back.”

“Be careful, okay?”

“No worries!” With that the youngest Farron-Strife leaves the bakery.

Lightning Farron-Strife sighs while massages her stiff shoulder. Looking around the small bakery, she is still trying to take in that, as a former Officer, she never knows she has the talent in baking, though she fails miserable in cooking.

Some of their famous cakes and breads had sold out. Both Serah and Lightning have to wait for their older brother to return for the ingredient preparation. Speaking about cuisine, their brother is natural in all the dishes. Nothing is impossible in his talents. However, Cloud loves machinery very much thus, his cooking talents were unknown until these days.

Serah once tried to persuade their brother to become a famous chef. In the end, they compromised with open this bakery hoping that people will able to taste the amazing skills their brother had.

The ringing of bell at the entrance pulls Lightning back from her trance. Dusting off imaginary dirt, she pulls off her cooking hat and meets the customers.

“W-welcome to Strife Bakery.” Lightning rolls her eyes after the poor attempt to imitate her sister.

“…from what I learn from both reports…”

Lightning was shock to see the people who have enter their bakery. With their taller frame and buff physic, it is hard to not recognize who they are. Their fame and name was unheard during her time as the Officer.

“Hello there, beautiful. What do you usually sell in this place?” Genesis who notices Lightning upon enter the bakery decides to approach the exotic beauty.

“I’m sorry, sir. If you are looking for our top selling, I have to disappoint you.” Lightning scots back a little.

“What!? You mean Aqua Shell sold out?”

“Black Lava, Snow Slime, Nibel Berry all sold out. We still have Stardust Tail if you like.”

“I was looking forward to Aqua Shell you know, Aerith said that is the latest addition right?”

“You know Aerith? As in Aerith Gainsborough?”

“Yeah, you know her too?”

“I see, so you must be the famous black puppy Zack Fair then.”

“Yup, that’s me. Wait, what? Black puppy?”

All of them except Lightning snicker at the comment while Zack pouts like a little boy. The SOLDIERs look around the bakery to see if something catches their attention. Hope however stands a few steps away from the cashier counter.

When Zack distracted his conversation with Sephiroth before, the next second he saw something he never know would exist. Instead of the merchandise in the bakery, he was far more interested in the strawberry blonde that make a funny comment on Zack.

He saw lots of ladies or women for all his life, nothing as enchanting as the woman behind the counter. Sensing someone staring at her, Lightning turns and saw another silver haired look at her like he saw something scary.

“Hello? Are you okay?”

So deep in to his trance, Hope failed to realize that everyone is looking at him. Genesis and Zack are the one who understand what is going on from the way Hope lags on the spot. After exchange glance, Zack slowly approach the stupor Director and take a deep breath. Genesis closes his ears.

“HOPE ESTHEIM! ARE YOU THERE??”

Hope almost – almost – shrieks; his left ear ring from the aftermath. Zack sure is loud which make Genesis and Sephiroth wonder how loud when he and their dear Commander Hewley together.

“What the hell, Mr. Fair.”

“You wake up? Good, we have to choose something and pay, I’m gonna die from hunger.”

Lightning was shocked from the scene unfold in front of her. Okay, where is Serah when you need her the most? Oh, silly me, she is running some errand. Lightning sighs inward and try to compose her reaction.

“Zack, I’m gonna ask for compensation. You broke my ear.” Hope huffs.

“Zack, have you forgot that Mr. Estheim is not SOLDIER enhanced?” Angeal scolds his student.

“Wh-what? Oh-oh my god, I’m sorry, w-we have to go to medical…”

“Chill, Zack. I’m just kidding.” However, his ear still ring but become less in intensity.

“How is your ear?” Lightning asks.

“Uh, yeah, I mean, I’m fine, really. I’m Hope, Hope Estheim by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Estheim. I’m Lightning, Lightning Strife-Farron.”

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Strife-Farron. Please just call me Hope.”

“Alright, Mr. Hope. Are you sure you alright? Because I know an attack from SOLDIER are very hard to handle.”

“So you have been in military before? Not that I heard there are ladies in SOLDIER program.”

“Well, I’m just one of the officers, I quitted 2 years ago.” Lightning becomes uncomfortable talking her previous life.

“I’m sorry I pry too much. Uh, umm, anyway did you sell anything between sweet and sour?”

“You can try the Scallop Crepe, Six-Leg Fang and…”

“And?”

“Usually I would not recommend that, but how much sour you can handle?”

“Hmm…… I can chew on Midgar Fermented Nut before swallow it.”

“…… Alright, because it is Very sour, why not you try this Grimace? It is made by using Nibelheim Mountain Root. I thought no one is gonna try this. But, have a taste.”

The four costumers pick up a toothpick each and taste the cake. After taking a few bites, Zack shouts out and went to look for something to drink. Genesis has the ugliest frown he ever had and Angeal grimaces from the sour taste. Sephiroth though did not show his displeasure, he still put down the cake and went to find some water to clean his tongue.

“So?”

“This is good, I like the sourness. It suits the fruit sugar and the nut. Which nut did you use?”

“Umm, it the nuts from Palumpolum.”

“Are you sure? I never thought something from my hometown tastes this good.”

“You came from Palumpolum?”

“Yup, it is only west from Costa de Sol.”

“I see, too bad I never went there before.”

“Why don’t I bring you there next time?”

Before he can register what he had said, the other three gentlemen are surprised with his boldness. Though Lightning was sure it is an innocence invitation. She knows she wants more from this man in front of her. The way he talks, the way he observe, and how he respected her; Lightning finally decide to give Hope a chance.

“Uhh, I-I mean… It’s not… umm…”

“I know. Thank you. I would consider it.” Lightning gives a small smile which brightens Hope’s day.

Behind them, Zack whispers to his fellow SOLDIER.

“Look like someone is hooked.”

“Good for him. He’s been dedicated in his job to help us SOLDIER as well as the residence of Gaia.”

“I think it is more to that the Goddess had sent one of her kind to meet with our gentleman here. The love of the Godd…”

“Please recite after we had eaten okay, Gen? I’m going to ask for Stardust Tail, I heard Aerith said it has less sugar compare to those sold out. Can I have two, Geal?”

“Sure, anything for you puppy.”

Genesis and Sephiroth snort at the corny way Angeal spoiled his puppy. The entrance rings again when someone come in.

“I’m back, Sis. Oh, hi!” Serah greets the gentlemen.

“Another Goddess……”

“Serah, did you get all of them?”

“Yup! Tifa had her stock come in this morning, lucky she save some for us.”

“Thank you for getting them for me. Put it at the back then.”

“Sure, no problem!” Serah moves to the staircase and turn left into the kitchen.

“Are you recreating the cake?”

“Yeah, but have to wait for the Patisserie to return.”

“You are not?” Hope was surprised.

“Nope, Sis Lightning is in charge with the bread, she is the baker here.” Serah beams at the customer.

“I see, so who is this so called Patisserie?”

Before Serah able to reply, a familiar rumble of engine slowly approaches the front of the bakery. Both Lightning and Serah share a smile together and look at the door. A dark figure get off the magnificent bike and walks to the door.

The door finally opens reveals a blond having the same style as the chocobo. Pulling of the sunglasses, Cloud looks around the bakery.

“Spiky!” The next second, Zack crashed on the shorter male who enters the bakery.

“Brother Cloud!” Serah quickly approach the heap on the floor.

“Brother?”

“Zack? What are you doing here?” Cloud was dumbfounded when he recognizes the male who crash on him.

“It’s really you, Spike. I miss you so much, when was the last time we saw each other?” Zack keeps fire off questions.

“Cloud, did you hurt somewhere?” Serah tries to look for injury from the crash.

“I’m fine. It’s not a big deal. Zack, don’t mess with my hair!”

“Can you stand up?” Sephiroth who happen to stand near to them hold out his hand.

“…… Thanks…” After hesitated, Cloud grabs on the hand and stand up slowly.

“You’re welcome.”

“Cloud, some of the cakes sold out before lunch time. Do you think we need to create more?” Serah asked.

“How is the material?”

“Tifa is the life saver.”

“We have to thank her then. Let’s see, we will make Silver Comet then.”

“Really?!?! Are you really going to make that?” The excitement Serah shows somehow confuse the customers.

“I have to admit I miss the secret recipe, Cloud. Is there a reason you decide to make it today?” Lightning smirks at her twin brother.

“Sh-shut up! Anyway, I can make expectation for this people to have one of it.”

“Cloud, what are you going to make?” Zack ruffle the blond spike again.

“Hold on a second.” Cloud grabs on Zack’s hand and takes a sniff.

“I never know you have this kind of interest.

“Did you give him Stardust Tail?”

“That’s the only top seller we had left.” Lightning shrugged.

“Oh dear……” Cloud face palmed.

“What’s wrong with the cake?” Sephiroth worried.

“It’s made from Gogaga Cocoa.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“On other word, it is one of the sources of caffeine.” Cloud shook his head sighing.

Again, the three FIRST excluding Zack ‘Oh’ at the news. Angeal sighs heavily.

 

=====================================================================================================

 

Inside the kitchen, Cloud and Lightning work together to make the promised secret recipe to serve for seven of them. Even though they are curious what are they doing, Sephiroth and Hope are denied to enter the back room. Thus, Serah has to ready a table and prepare some drink to go with the cake later.

“Hmm…” Zack observes the two in the kitchen.

“What’s the matter?” Serah asks.

“Miss Lightning looks somehow familiar… But I can’t remember where I saw her before.”

“……Pfftt!” Serah giggles a little.

“W-what is it?”

“Haha, I’m sorry… It just, you just confuse like you thought you saw her before. Are you sure you did not compare Cloud and Light together right? It’s not your fault you know, Cloud and Lightning are twin.”

After taking in her words, something inside the puppy brain of his light up the bulb. Then he grins at Serah for clearing his confusion.

“Miss…” Genesis begins.

“Serah. I’m Serah Strife-Farron. And you are?”

“Where is my manner? I’m Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos. This is Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair and finally…”

“General Sephiroth, the Great Hero of ShinRa Company. You look even dreamy than in the poster.”

“Who never saw his poster? Even you can find one in the Slum.”

“Those still cannot compete with the one my brother has. Opps!” Serah quickly seals her lips.

“Oh? Did he now?” Zack and Genesis looks at the shocking general.

“Umm….”

“Serah! Come help us!” Lightning call saves Serah from being pestered.

When the so called Silver Comet is served, the other can see the imaginary puppy tail wagging exited behind the youngest First. Calling the cake on the table a Silver Comet is not wrong at all. Instead of the usual cutting of cake, Silver Comet looks more like a cocoon shape egg.

Silver coats the cradle-shape egg on the outer shell while gold coat the inner shell. A green like jelly sit inside the cradle looks like emerald under the light inside the bakery. Something caught their attention is the spiral sticks insert at the side of the egg. They look like glass yet it is actually made from Nibel Berry juice.

“I never know you can cook, Spiky.”

“We were busy. There’s no time for us when Crisis happen.” Cloud said.

“Crisis? What did you do before this?” Angeal asked.

“You are not gonna believe me, but Cloud is the mercenary when we first met. He got this big buster sword like yours, Geal. I thought it was of delivery good, but who know he is the owner for the sword.”

“Ah, the sword broke after the Crisis though.” Serah reminds them.

 “What? I was looking forward for another sparring session.” Zack whines on his spoon.

“How is he?” Sephiroth asked.

“Oh, you are not gonna believe me, he was very close to yours, though weaker in strength.”

That is interesting. Sephiroth turns to look at the blond. Their eyes meet for a second, before Cloud averts away looking shyly. Serah giggles beside her brother causing Cloud to cough and grumble.

“Dear Gaia, this cake is so amazing!” Zack has the blissful expression.

“I have to agree with Zack on this.” Genesis continues to eat as if the cake will run away from him.

“Why not put it on sale? I am sure this will be the best selling in the bakery.” Angeal said.

“This, you have to ask our dear brother Cloud here.” Serah smile innocently at the blond.

“Wh-what, it’s not, I’m, well, uhh…” the stutter surprises the guests.

‘Cute!’ Sephiroth eyes widen at the red adoring the male cheek. The way Cloud averts but still trying to look at him rouse something within him. He wonders how Cloud will look like underneath him, makes him squirm and withered senselessly.

 “Sephiroth!” Angeal quickly snaps him out from his daydream.

Sephiroth blinks to clear his thought and found everyone is looking at him. Seeing the knowing smirks Genesis gives, he realizes his mistake to thinks something perverts in the present of other people.

“Ah, the cake is delicious. I, uh, lost in the taste. You really out did yourself on this cake, Cloud.”

“Th-thank you…… I’m… glad, that you like it.” Cloud whispers the last part while the blush spread to the tips of his ears. He also has this happy and lovely smile beams at Sephiroth.

“Ahem, er, Miss Lightning.” Genesis begins.

“Yes?”

“I have been trying to ask, what is the name of the cake with the bright red filling? I notice that even the whole piece is in red. Is there something special about it?” Genesis points toward the counter top with the few cake cutting.

“Ah, about that……” Serah went to fetch a piece while smiling mischievously.

“Serah, no. Put it back!” Lightning was horror when the cake present on the table.

“Somehow this maybe the rarest piece we sold in this bakery.” Serah’s smile becomes sinister suddenly.

“Serah, you heard your sister, please put it back okay?”

“Eh? What’s wrong with it? It looks normal to me, though it is unusually red.” Zack pokes the cake with his spoon.

“Come try it! Maybe one of you will love it.” Serah still has the sadistic smile.

All the four guests pick up their spoon and take a small portion and shove into their mouth. After a few bites, all hell breaks loose.

“Hot! Hot! Hot! Oh my god!” Zack falls on the floor while clutching his throat.

“Dhis ifss weally fossmphing…” Angeal fans on his tongue.

“I finally am going to see the Goddess… Dear, Gaia.” Hand grips in tight fist, Genesis refrain himself from pounding the table top.

Serah, Lightning and Cloud were amazed that Genesis still able to form normal sentences. Turning to look at Hope and Sephiroth, both do not fair very well with the spicy assault from the cake.

“I *cough* can’t *cough cough* believe this! *Gulp* I *gulp* thought I’m *cough* going to *whizz* die.” Hope has red eyes coughing non-stop.

“Hang on; I’m going to get the drink.” Lightning quickly go to their cold storage.

Only Sephiroth still has his dignity intact yet deep down he want to scream as much like Zack. Who the hell on Gaia will like this spicy cake? And why there will have a spicy cake on the sale in the first place?

“Light have you found it?” Cloud was very worried with Sephiroth silence.

“I got it! Here!”

Working fast, they pour the cold drink into the cups and serve the guests. Zack gulps down the drink and take a deep breathe. After finish the drink, everyone look at each other normally as if they never tried the cake before.

“Angeal, do you think what I think this is?” Genesis smells the remaining of the drink.

“Is this…” Both Angeal and Genesis look at the Strife-Farron siblings.

“It is Banora Apple Wine.” Cloud confirm their suspicious.

“Cloudy, I swear if you make one of this for my birthday, I’ll kill you.” Zack let out a big sigh.

“Now that you mention, it not a bad idea you know.” Cloud gives a deep thought about the suggestion.

“Angeal~~ Spiky is so mean!”

“Come on, now puppy you know he is kidding right?”

“Don’t worry, my brother will not trying to kill someone with the cake. He likes it when people enjoy his creation, especially the Silver Comet.”

“Serah!”

“He comes up with the idea due to someone very special.”

“Éclair, we had agreed not to talk about that anymore.” Cloud blushes furiously again.

“You promise not to use my name, Cloud!” Lightning fires back at her twin.

“Calm down, the guests are still here.” Serah tries to cool down the argument.

Both twin cross their arms and huff. Zack and the other grins at the childish antic while Hope and Sephiroth smile fondly at the twin.

“I guess it’s time for us to go back to work.”

“Already? I want to stay with them.” Zack whines.

“Be good puppy, you can come see them next time.” Angeal said

After paying for their cake – which the Strife siblings tried to not charge but fail in the end – they bid farewell in front of the bakery.

“It’s very delicious, thank you for letting us enjoy it.” Sephiroth turns to look at Cloud.

“Umm, sure, you’re welcome.”

“By the way…” Sephiroth leans down toward the blond.

“Eh?” Cloud tries to ignore the snikers.

“Did you make Silver Comet, is because of me?” Sephiroth hushes beside his ears.

Pulling away, Sephiroth memorize the cute reaction where Cloud blushes as red as Banora Apple. Even without verbal answer from Cloud, a small shy smile and a small nod give a satisfaction in Sephiroth.

“I will see you again.”

With that, the SOLDIERs leave the bakery. They did not notice Hope had slipped a note toward Lightning before catch up with them. Serah nudges her brother and tease him.

“Cloud, you are drooling again.”

“Am not! We are closing today!” Cloud storms childishly back into the bakery.

“He’s not gonna escape like that next time.” Lightning smirks at Serah.

“Sure he is. And don’t forget to call Mr. Estheim, sis. He might also wait for you too.”

Serah hops away leaving another flustered Strife-Farron at the front door.

 

=================================================================================================== 

 

“Gen, what is that?” Zack looks at the box Genesis carried since they exit the bakery.

“Uh, just a cake.”

“Can I see it?”

“No! Ah, I mean, it’s… it’s nothing.”

“Hmm……Okay.”

Genesis sighs inwardly but relief that the other did not push to ask. He was looking forward to give it to the feisty little red kitten after he return to his office. His lover has always wished for something impossible. Yet, Goddess does look after her faithful servant, didn’t she?

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit messy. Thank you. Bon appetit.


End file.
